1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image display devices, electronic apparatuses, and pixel location determining methods.
2. Related Art
Image display devices that can display images by using four or more colors (hereinafter also referred to as “multiple colors”) are known. In this case, the “colors” are colors that can be displayed by sub-pixels, which are the smallest addressable unit for displaying images, and are not restricted to three colors, such as red, green, and blue. The image display devices can display various colors by using various combinations of sub-pixels having different colors. For example, image display devices that display images by using four colors, such as red, green, blue, and cyan (hereinafter simply referred to as “R”, “G”, “B”, and “C”, respectively, or collectively referred to as “RGBC”), are known.
In the above-described related art, however, the locations of the RGBC sub-pixels have been determined without thoroughly considering the influence of the locations of sub-pixels on the visual characteristics.